Approvals/Sionainn Latimer
Character Name: : Sionainn Latimer Character's Age: : Twenty-two School & Team: : Sionainn attended Shade Academy, and was a member of Team CMSM. Personality: : Sionainn is what could be known as an "introverted extrovert"; a nickname often used for those of the ENFP persuasion. It isn't that she can't socialise, it is that on occasion she would rather not, known as being "tired of people." When she is inclined to socialise, this runs down her social battery over time and requires her to relax and recharge herself with time spent alone. She prefers company that shares her interests so her conversations can go far more indepth than shallow small talk, which oftentimes she finds awkward and difficult to handle. If possible she prefers to avoid activities that put physical strain on her, being far more intellectual than athletic - she wishes to be a politician, not an athlete, for fuck's sake. Her emotions tend to build up and she tends to stifle them; she lets other people lean on her even when she's struggling herself. Sionainn struggles to hold a grudge, forgiving people even when perhaps she shouldn't, when keeping up the friendship is tiresome and emotionally taxing. : She has variable and nigh-on unpredictable taste, due to her imaginative mind - you don't know what she's going to be into, one second to the next. A few things that stick: she's openly lesbian and comfortable with it, although she's the worst flirt. Her favourite movie is Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind and there's little she loves to watch more than a good crime show. Being politically interested, she's very passionate about inequality, and injustice, and is looking for a way in to use this passion to help the greater good. Once her mind's set on something, she's stubborn, whether this is a way to a goal she truly wants, or something that could end up detrimental. Preferring to lead a conversation rather than follow, she sometimes struggles to pick up on social cues. (Also, she can't lie. Not for the life of her. Her poker face is shockingly shit.) History: : Sionainn Latimer is the first-born of three, and the only one of those three to have successfully graduated one of the Huntsman Academies. Born in Atlas, she found the perceived over-organisation and sameness boring, and thus decided to make the most drastic change of her life - move to Vacuo, where she would attend the Huntsman Academy of Shade. The small-town girl (she lived in one of the rare small towns just on the outskirts of the residential area) was shocked by the new environment, especially the hot weather after living in Atlas most of her life. However, Shade fitted her imaginative nature more than the compartmentalised Atlas would have, so she quickly settled in. : Her partner, Merisa Mist, also seemed quite awkward, so this seemed to help Sionainn settle into team life. The team dorms were a separate story - but after she met her other teammates, it seemed fine. The leader of the team - now called CMSM or "crimson" - was one John Carnarvan, and the member to complete the team was his partner Victoria Marcano, the second-in-command. Sionainn got along with them like a house on fire, and they became a tightly knit squad, as Victoria might have called it once or twice. The Huntsman profession might not have been any of their main talents, but they all found a way to make their best talent a strength and support each other, so they successfully graduated Shade Academy together. : John became a firefighter and paramedic, and Victoria became a healer at the nearby general hospital. Sionainn chose to pursue a career in the political system to make use of her ability to speak passionately about things she was invested in, while Merisa...well, she kept her thoughts to herself, mostly, and Sionainn respects that. They're all flourishing, and that's what matters. Sionainn got an internship working for the council members in Vacuo; while she's too young to be a councillor in her own right, she hopes that her merit will be noticed by those in high places, so one day, she'll be able to live her dream of making a difference. Weapons: : Sionainn is for the most part not a very physical fighter more so than intellectual, preferring to be the strategist of the team due to the links that she can make. However, she does carry a lightweight blade that becomes a bat, and rather helpfully takes the passive form of a guitar. She thought that was quirky. Semblance: : Sionainn's semblance is "Eidetic Memory". This allows her to analyse and memorise an enemy's fighting style, as well as notice smaller details of the battlefield (including small bonuses in navigation). While it doesn't have many offensive uses it allows her to stay back and strategise, and is especially advantageous if she gets to see an enemy fight ahead of time. However, if an enemy diverts from habit, this can surprise her and leave her reeling for several long and crucial moments while she tries to make up for lost ground. Other: : Sionainn hopes to be a member of the Vacuo Council someday. Category:Approved